


Don't Think of Tomorrow

by Cheshire_Jinx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M, Sassy Will, fight me about it, foreign exchange students, i may or may not include il monstro, i overuse semicolons and commas, look i know its shitty but i love the idea of will being kinda slutty in college, the explicit rating comes in later, this is purely for self indulgence, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Jinx/pseuds/Cheshire_Jinx
Summary: “Learn Italian, they said. Go to Florence, they said. Come back home with slutty exchange student stories my ass.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> this isn't the first fic i've written but this is my first serious attempt. 
> 
> future reference point: i always write from what's in my head so things like locations are going to be wildly inaccurate.
> 
> please read the end notes, it took a ridiculous amont of time to figure out what to put there.

Will would have taken the lazy Louisiana atmosphere over any event that occurred today. He'd given up on trying to find any of the attractions he was advised to see; too many people, too much money, too much time attempting to ask for directions only to get confused. “Learn Italian, they said. Go to Florence, they said. Come back home with slutty exchange student stories **_my ass._ **” Will grumbled.

 

Two hours in the oddly hot mid-spring heat without proper distance had left Will without an ounce of  patience. “How the fuck is anyone supposed to get around with tourist traps handing out age old maps.” he continued. “Anyone could have told you to avoid those dreadful things.” a velvety voice erupted over his shoulder “Those maps are always based off of older street patterns so tourists get lost and blow money finding a way back to their hotels. Cruel but genius.” Will turned to find the voice paired with an equally appealing face.

 

The man could have been no older than 25 and his accented English was distinctly not rooted in Italy, another exchange student possibly? Will analyzed further; blonde, his clothes are casual but inherently expensive, his bag probably costs as much as his shoes if not more.

 

“Would you like some assistance?”  Will has probably been staring too long and blames the warming of his cheeks on exhaustion.

 

“I was previously looking for the Uffizi Gallery but now I just want something to eat. I'm Will by the way.” The man tilted his head as if considering a puzzle, then extended a manicured hand. “Hannibal Lecter.” He smiled. “What brings you to Florence, dear Will?” “Foreign exchange; I somehow ended up my Italian teacher's favorite student and he recommended me for some over funded program that's put me up in some overpriced apartment. Now I'm here.” Hannibal hummed “Not too fond of scholastic expenditure?”  “Not to fond of the amount of programs cut to make this and the football team flourish; leaving the rest to be covered by student debt.” Hannibal takes close note of Will's remarks. “Where are to taking me anyway?” “Just a little shop I've grown fond of.”

 

Will walks a step and a half behind the strange man; appreciative of the lapse of silence. Hannibal wasn't too much taller than him, a difference he hadn't noticed until he was closer to him. The broadness of his shoulders hadn't completely registered either and the increasing tightness of his jeans had nothing to do with the slight desire to be thrown over them.

 

As Will ignored his traitorous libdo, Hannibal smirked, finding endless amusement with the wayward American. He led them to a small restaurant with an ideal but odd amount of low light to be this early within the day. Will lowly exhaled a slight moan at the shade. A waiter came quickly and spoke in bright, bustling Italian to them both, leaving behind menus and  deliciously sweating glasses of ice water. Hannibal watched Will immediately start gulping down his glass, eventually swapping their glasses for Will’s ice.

 

Hannibal made quick work of ordering, not so much as giving will a chance to glance at the menu. "Pappardelle with veal ragú and chitani, trust me; it's the best thing on the menu for lunch." "That an ego thing or do you have issues with control?" Will wouldn’t be shocked if it was both, the other man was far too put together for that to just be something a twenty year old was accustomed to doing. "Both and neither." A non answer, how predictable; here comes the subject change.

 

“What lies for you at the Uffizi Gallery?”” Hannibal opened. “Not nearly as much as one would expect. I’m just hitting all the tourist attractions to say that I didn’t waste all of my time here on studying only.” Will plays with the table’s place settings, rearranging them as if the meal wouldn't be served without it prepared _just_ right. “Well it would be just as large of loss to only visit tourist attractions, what more can you experience from being surrounded by crowds of unknowing outsiders that you couldn’t have gotten at home?”

 

“Allow me to guess, you’re going to slide in and save the poor american; show me what florence _really_ has to offer.” Will raised a patronizing brow. “I wouldn’t have offered my help if I didn’t think the idea held some value to it.” Hannibal laid his napkin across with laid with an infuriating amount of grace. "And just what value do I hold for you?" "That seems like something for you to decide.” Hannibal ate as if he was in the presence of royalty: knife assisting fork, scraping kept to an absolute minimum, bent just enough to keep food from dropping on any finery. Will took up his own utensils, not bothering to consciously emulate any of the other man's movements, and tucked in.

 

Despite the lapse in conversation, Will could feel Hannibal questioning him, somehow inquisitive even in silence, skimming the edges of polite and invasive. The silence built upon itself as they ate; Will's anxious desire to figure out what hannibal wanted with him permeated the air alongside his desire for the man himself. Hannibal smoothly picked up his wine glass and took a long drink, purposefully drawing Will's gaze to his neck.

 

He was beautiful underneath the awning, the afternoon sun putting in wonderful amounts of effort to bring forth the subtle golds and reds in the off black curls. Hannibal found himself struggling to draw out this meeting further, dying to draw in creature before him post-orgasm in the light of setting sun. Clearing his throat and reveling in the smail jump will gave, hannibal spoke “When do you have class, i'll need an idea of how much time i'll get to show you around?” “you're in luck; in addition to being overfunded, they believe in ‘alternative’ teaching. We meet once a week for our task and report in with our answers. It's supposed to be building towards some grand scheme report about our experience that has to be entirely in our new and  emersed italian.” hannibal quirked his lips "how thoughtful of them, they leave you endless time to experience the places and .. _.people_ around you."

 

They looked at each other for a long moment.  "I hadn't thought of it that way."


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal soon lead Will to a garden, the promise of a private tour of the gallery made for a later date. Will sits on a marble bench, joining the roses in their sunbathing,

 

“Let me get this straight; you’ll show me around Florence personally and help with with my assignments and all you want in exchange is my company. What’s the catch?” Will’s face tilted towards the sun, though not completely unaware of the maroon eyes drinking him in. “Not nearly as much as you may think, just that you do the same in return; all I need is help with assignments as well. I’m double majoring in art and biology.” Will peers over his sunglasses, a small, sly smile pulling at the edges of his wine stained lips. “So, you need to study up on anatomy….sounds fun” 

 

Hannibal steps closer to Will, his belt buckle leveling  _ just  _ below the younger man’s chin.  Will’s face is raised towards him and Hannibal allows a singular impulsive finger to skim the bridge of his nose only to burrow, turn, and lift then dark shades from his face. Will blinks up at him startled but immediately distracted. 

 

Hannibal is close, so close, too close, achingly within in reach. His eyes are hungry, the truest testament to Hannibal’s reciprocated lust for him. Will notes somewhere that his shades are slid into the other man’s pocket. “Don’t move.” A simple enough command. Hannibal so horridly widens the bubble around them, retrieving something maybe. When he returns, Will. is greeted by a black eye and a shutter. Hannibal steps back “You may relax.” Will restrains himself from becoming boneless on the spot. He’s caught by the chin and he let’s Hannibal readjust him. Another shutter sounds. He didn’t remove his hand, some desperate part of himself notes. “You are what an old master could have only dreamed of capturing. Allow me the chance to do so.” Hannibal could have asked for anything within that moment and Will would have blindly completed every demand. 

Will could do no more than nod. 

* * *

 

The rest of his time with Hannibal passed by in a blur of camera shutters and barely there presses of the man’s fingers. He couldn’t even truly place when Hannibal escorted him home, or the walk up to his apartment; really , all he could remember is the final press of Hannibal’s body against his as he opened his apartment door. Will’s hands had shanken too much for him to properly get the key in. Hannibal stretched his arms around him, took the keys, and gently pushed open the door to his apartment before taking his left hand and dropping the keys into it. By the time Hannibal had taken the keys, Will had already started floating. 

 

The man’s hands, his scent, the way he skimmed his fingers over the back of his hand before pulling away and saying farewell; what god did he piss off for this kind of torture. 

 

Will continued to move around in a daze, shuffling around on autopilot. What was he going to do? He wouldn’t survive nine more months of today, they were bound to only get closer overtime; how much longer before Will explodes.

 

Not long in fact. The shower had barely begun to warm when Will jumped in, fingers brushing and pulling against his nipples and a hand gripping his curls. He’d been leaking into his pants for hours and nearly came at the first brush of his hand against his dick. The first stroke left him a moaning mess. He slipped two fingers into his mouth. He wondered how Hannibal would prefer him: loud or quiet? Would he prefer Will screaming as he fell apart or would the man slip his own fingers into Will’s mouth to shut him up? Will took his fingers out and trailed water drops down his side and into his crack. He emulated the pressure Hannibal touched him with all day and bucked into his own hand harshly. It hadn’t been enough then and it wasn’t enough now. 

 

Will pressed into himself harder and groaned at the slide. He thrusted back onto his fingers with fevered haste. He’s been so warm all day, too warm, it was always the wrong kind of heat. it just kept rising around him, enveloping him in a cyclone before pulling a heat from the low portion of his stomach. Will chased that heat with desperation. He slipped in a third finger. He pushed deeper and thrusted faster, what little rhythm he held before was now abandoned. He’d been holding back for so long, too long; when was the last time he’d felt desire this strongly, to such a pitch he was sure to choke on it. He dropped his penis in favor of gripping his throat. Gasoline may as well have been pouring from the shower head, he felt as if the fire grew even hotter. His hand tightened and he began floating once more. 

 

His orgasm was electrifying. His bones shook with it. 

 

He stumbled from the bathroom to the bedroom like a newborn deer, just barely making it to the bed before collapsing. If his sheets felt  _ this _ pleasant as he slept among them the past two days, he couldn’t recall. Still heady and sensitive from his orgasm, Will curled within his sheets and vaguely wondered what Hannibal had done once he got home before gliding to sleep. 

* * *

 

A few blocks away, Hannibal was soaking in a steam filled bathroom in his own loft. 

 

He thought back on the day and allowed himself to slip further into the fragranced water. Hannibal had spotted the boy days before on his way back from class. He wasn’t hard to spot among the group, paler than the spray tanned, sun kissed, and naturally melanated skin of his classmates. He was a living masterpiece among kindergarten finger paintings. 

 

Hannibal silently rerouted and watched the small group closer. They stood outside of a student commons building, perched next to a pile of luggage. None of the bags were particularly small, this must have been one of the foreign exchange programs then. The man at the front of the group announced that this was their home for the next few months and that everyone but two people were rooming with two others. The group split apart, those who had roommates paired off. His angel moved to no group. How perfect. Keys were bequeathed to their temporary owners and groups collected their luggage one by one before proceeding into the building. His angel looked around him as he waited, taking in his surroundings. He then proceeded unaware of the admirer he caught. 

Hannibal followed the boy the entirety of the next day, sketching him, seeing how he was instructed to move about the city. He nearly wept with laughter when they handed out those ancient maps, bumping the to the man would be all too easy now. 

 

The plan fell into place with ease and Hannibal spent the day in the most intoxicating presence. Will was so much more interesting up close: his wit, the scent, his ill hidden desire for Hannibal; it was all more than he could have asked for. 

 

Hannibal grabbed his dick and started a  lazy pace. He pictured his angel laying across his bed, begging for Hannibal to fuck him. He pictured running his fingers down shivering arms, feeling fingers grip his hair as he sucked Will into an orgasm. Hannibal picked up the pace. His brain supplying him with image after image of Will’s face as he rode his dick. Would he be loud as he was fucked? Are his moans gentle, barely more than huffs of air? Or is he silent, holding himself back until he can’t; giving one final cry before coming? Maybe he struggles to hold back his moans; gods what would Hannibal do if Will prefered to be silenced than to silence himself. 

 

Hannibal came into the water with a noise somewhere between a hum and a groan. He stood, drained the tub and toweled off. The size of his tub may be better for more than just compensating for all six feet of him; he’s sure he’ll get to do more than test that.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been awhile? yes.   
> Did i start writing this chapter before school started? yes.  
> Did i just finish what i believe is my longest chapter to date in the last five hours? yes.  
> Is English class beating my ass? a bit.  
> Do i regret being forced to go to college? entirely.

The next morning greeted Will with a dizzying sense of calm and anxiousness. He looked at his clock, gods it was 6 am. He wasn’t due to meet with Hannibal again today until later, and now he had no clue what do with himself. 

 

He glanced at the mirror across from as he slid from the bed. _ “You are what an old master could have only dreamed of capturing. Allow me the chance to do so.”  _  Will’s skin heated embarrassingly quick at the memory; his treasonous blood flowing to places quite indecorous. ‘Gods there should be a committee about this, who am I supposed to complain to for a body that coordinates with me rather than revealing my secrets to anyone I find slightly above attractive.’ Will stood at the mirror a few moments longer, trying to see what Hannibal saw; he knew he wasn’t ugly but worthy of David’s notoriety, he was not.

 

Eventually shaking his head, WIll abandoned his mirror in search of sustenance. His phone interrupted these attempts. ‘Maybe Bev’s right about anger management, I really shouldn’t go from calm to murderous at the sound of my ringtone.’ The screen flashed the name “ Saldumas”, Hannibal refused to explain his choice in contact name but it wasn’t like Will was planning on visiting Lithuania  anytime soon so he didnt kick up too much of a fuss about it. “Hello?”

 

“Buongiorno. I know it’s still pretty early but I wanted to see if you wanted to meet earlier and get breakfast together, make it an entire day trip?" The other man sounded wakeful for the hour.  

 

“Why not? I wasn’t going to do much in the next few hours anyway.” 

 

“Great, I’ll pick you up in an hour.”

* * *

 

Will just couldn’t win when it came to Hannibal. He expected a sports car, maybe, like the utter fool he was; forgetting that this was Hannibal: a man who does nothing by half. So he ignored the universe’s laughter when he found Hannibal leaning against the side of a black ‘62 sedan deville. Hannibal met Will’s eyes with a smirk before opening the door. “I was thinking we could drive out to the countryside, it’ll be a pretty warm day rather than sweltering.” The morning had started out pretty cool, enough that Will had considered bringing a jacket before he stepped out. Hannibal glided into the driver’s seat and started the car with a well kempt purr. “The location is a bit far from the city so I took the liberty of packing some food to avoid stopping.” In the backseat perched two delicately covered baskets. “The one with the rounded bottom and blue covering holds breakfast.”

 

Under the blanket lay an assortment of items. “Strawberry and peach tarts, mini frittatas, paninis, and mimosas.” he explained “All homemade.” The words dripped with pride. Picking up a frittata, Will found the pride was well founded. Will snuggled the basket on the spbetween them, against his left thigh and reached for another frittata. “My compliments to the chef.” Hannibal hummed and reached for a panini, the two fell into to a comfortable silence. 

 

A panini, tart, and half of his mimosa later, Will dozed against his seat heavily, the warm air rushing over his face pushing him closer and closer to sleep. Hannibal look over the younger man with a light chuckle. Every so often the raven’s head would bob with futile attempt to stay awake. Hannibal allowed himself an impulsive decision. Slowly raising his hand, Hannibal brushed a few small curls out of the snoozing face and behind his ear. Will sighed and shifted, pushing his head farther into his hand. Hannibal rubbed his temple before letting his hand fall. 

 

The two pulled into a large meadow. Hannibal quietly retrieved his camera from the trunk and took photos of Will before waking him. “We’re here” he gently shook. Will’s face scrunched and Hannibal continued to take pictures. “Already?” he asked, rubbing his face against his shoulder then hand. Will swung his legs out of the car door and took a look around. “How….whimsical.” 

 

“I stumbled upon it when I first moved here. I found it while scouting places for my first photo shoot. Over time it’s become more of a place to think and relax.” 

 

“So if I’m not the first person to model here, how do you get the shots you want? Wouldn’t they all look the same eventually?” 

 

“I never said you weren’t the first person to model here. Technically, we’ll never know the very first; but in relation to us, I modeled here before you.”

 

Of course the man had modeled before, cheekbones like his were an art movement in their own right. Will stood and posed lazily against Hannibal’s car. The two fell into a routine, Hannibal gave Will a general direction and Will did as he pleased with it, humming occasionally when Hannibal physically adjusted him.  

* * *

 

Hours passed and the two eventually found themselves next to a nearby pond. 

 

Will was poised on the edge; a singular hand swathing through the water. Hannibal posed above him, his reflection was often more machine than man. The air around them had settled into something mind numblying calm. Moments as soft as this were rare for Will, as sweet as it was; Will muscles grew anxious with desire. Surely he wouldn't be foolish enough to let this opportunity pass again; having Hannibal all to himself, being the sole focus of his hungry eye. How many shoots before Hannibal lost a taste for him? Will may have months in Florence but he may only have a few days or weeks with Hannibal. With that, Will plumbed up some courage and gave in to a baser, childlike urge. 

 

Luckily, Hannibal had squatted and turned around to get a shot of Will's legs. On the next pull of his arm, Will dipped his hand lower into the water and sped up his sweep; drenching Hannibal from head to heel. Electricity suddenly built into the air with the fury an impending lighting strike. Will faintly noted that he'd never seen a living creature fully become as still as marble before Hannibal. The urges previously screaming for the euphoria of a good fuck were now whispering that Will should run. 

 

Slowly, the tension in Hannibal's shoulders gave way.  A low chuckle broke the silence as the camera was placed on the ground. 

 

Will had been staring at Hannibal for quite a bit of time but he still can't place the the beginning of Hannibal's movement. In a flash, there were finger's at Will's sides simultaneously wiggling the soft flesh and pulling him upright. Will squealed and twisted in the warm air before finding himself shrouded in  cool water. The vicious onslaught let up not once for a few long moments. 

 

The pair slid from the shallow depths with waning laughter, warming the thick air between their faces further. Hannibal opened this eyes to take in more of Will's smile; rich and sunny. His hand slowly lifted to a grinning cheek, pulling as Will subconsciously nestled into the damp skin. Hannibal welled with pride as he claimed Will's laughter; each press of his lips devouring the younger man's delight until the only sounds coming from Will were deep, keening hums. Will broke first for air and returned to Hannibal with vigor. Their bodies closed in on what little space was left. 

 

Bitten lips and suckled tounges later, Hannibal broke away. He rose from the ground with controlled haste and picked up his camera. He snapped a few quick pictures of Will's sweetly shellshocked face. "Hurry." He looked over the camera. "It's a long drive to the city." 

 

Hannibal broke into a run back to the car and didn’t attempt to hold in the chuckles as he heard Will scramble behind him.

* * *

 

Will was going to kill this man. After, he got what he wanted of course.

 

Will wouldn't have taken the man to be such a tease, but that was more of his own mis calculations. By the time Will reached the car, Hannibal had taken the liberty of not only  covering the seats in towels, he'd started the car and raised up the audacity to look slightly annoyed Will has taken so long to catch up. 

Will shot over the door and  into his seat like a hunting dog before pulling the other man toward him, smirking as he ripped a few buttons. Hannibal leaned forward until Will's was sat back against the door. Hannibal slid his hands between them and pulled at Will's shirt until it gave way; buttons flew in multiple directions. His left hand made its way up to Will's throat before holding his head ever so slightly to the side. As he impishly sucked on his angel's neck, he gently ground his palm into Will's aching pelvis. 

 

Will's moans were melodious and tortured, feeding Hannibal's ego oh so wonderfully. Hannibal let go of Will. Pushing his chest forward, Hannibal bit Will's earlobe and devilishly blew into his ear a single command. 

 

"Stay."

* * *

 

Will had such a beautiful death planned for the man before him. 

 

Hannibal sped out of the clearing making sharper and sharper turns until they reached the road. Will remained in the same place Hannibal left; because he wanted to, not because he was ordered to, he told himself. Will glared at the man beyond his feet. He took in the damage he'd done with great pleasure and birthed a great idea. Will shifted his weight and brought his right hand to his lips. He pushed softly at the flesh, taking in how tender it had become before slipping two fingers into his mouth. The hum that escaped him was gentle, soft enough to escape the attention of anyone not watching him closely. Fortunately, Hannibal had placed Will at center stage. So, he performed. 

 

His fingers found his nipples and freshly blooming hickey. Will pushed against every twist and pinch. No later, his right hand was sliding along the hard ridge tenting his still skin soaked  pants. The cry Will gave was louder than he intended but more than affective. Will felt the car swerve ever so slightly off course then slow its pace. Hannibal's hand twitched in his direction. Will unbuckled his jeans and pulled out a leg. With grace he hadn't possessed before that moment, Will hiked a leg over the back of the seat and inched closer to Hannibal. 

 

Hannibal watched this feat from the corner of his eye. He wondered what he could have possibly done to have such a wondrous demon taunt him. Will's hand quickly found a rhythm and the man wasted not a singular stroke. The mane of black curls hid themselves against the seat as Will threw his head back. His hands hadn't felt nearly this good last night. Will's attention tunneled solely on the feeling building low in his abdomen. He didn't feel the car stop, or Hannibal shift towards him. Will's eyes flew open at the hands on his hips and he looked down to to marvel at Hannibal twisted between his thighs. Those hands shifted to cup the crest of his ass and pushed Will towards the door once more. Hannibal kissed and nipped his way up the inside of Will's thigh. He then, ever so excruciatingly slow, licked the precum from Will''s leaking meatus. Hannibal lathers the frenulum with apt attention before taking Will entirely. The hand Will kept around his dick rose to touch Hannibal's wheat blonde hair. If he hadn't been sure before, Will was sure now: hannibal made some kind of deal with the devil for exclusive rights to his downfall. The ease of Hannibal's bobbing head leans itself towards being born gag reflexless rather than learned control and the fingers circulating his anus should really be doing quite a bit more in Will's honest opinion. 

 

Those fingers climbed back up to Will's perineum and began a tender massage. Will wasn't going to last much longer, he'd spent too much of the day wound up. Hannibal pressed his fingers deeper and intensified his suction, adding a hum snatched Will's vibrating form from lightly shaking to full out thrashing. This may have not been Hannibal's original plan but he still got Will exactly the way he wanted. Hannibal held down Will's hips and thanked his ministrations for roughing  his voice "Now now,  _ angioletto _ , you must behave." The muscles under his hands grew tense with protest at his words, attempting to hump into the air for some, if any, friction. Will settled once more, almost angry with desire. Will's glands were were red-violet and dying to burst. "I'll let you come, but you have to stay still." Hannibal giggled lowly at the trembling that grew once more in the younger man's hips. His hands resumed and the placement of his mouth was near-instantly greeted with Will's cum. His orgasm lasted for two long moments. Hannibal kissed his way up Will's twitching shape and took his mouth once more.

 

Hannibal pulled them into an upright position, allowing himself the image of Will completely ruined in the golden light. Will's eyes were half sunken, and a relaxed smile spread across his face; a true picture of contentment. Will leaned in for another kiss and Hannibal isn't one to deny. Hannibal pushed away Will's tender fingers gliding across his clothed dick. "There will be time for that later. Rest. When we reach Florence, I won't be allowing you any for awhile." With that, Hannibal arranged Will's head on his lap. Despite his effort, Will stubbornly stayed in close proximity to his dick. Hannibal watched him twitch his hip back as Will gazed at the tent so close to his face. With a lick of his lips, Will closed his eyes and broke the air with a light snore.

 

Hannibal started the car and drove a bit slower than before; Will would need the rest after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably going to get a rewrite; if i'm honest.

The sun had long set by the time they reached the city.

 

Will still laid in Hannibal's lap despite having woken just outside city limits. He had spent those waking moments watching Hannibal upclose. Will counted his eyelashes, measured the angles of his cheekbones, and made pictures with the random smattering of freckles on Hannibal's structured stomach. By the time they reached Hannibal's loft, Will had messily pulled on his jeans and what was left of his shirt, not bothering to close either of them past the point of holding themselves up. Will pressed forward and kissed his way up Hannibal's midsection; snuggling into his lightly furred chest. Hannibal watched the boy with a sugared grin. He ran a hand through the flattened curls and tilted down for another kiss.

 

A moment later, Hannibal pulled away and pushed out of the car. Will grabbed the emptied picnic baskets then scurried to Hannibal's side and took his arm. The tension between them ebbed smoothly as they climbed the stairs. Will felt everything was too easy but found himself too content to say more. Hannibal's door opened to wall to wall elegance. Across from the door stood floor-length windows spanning most of the width of the wall; the deep red curtains still open from the morning. The walls were a deep gray with white trimming and were lined with various modern art: both paintings and sculptures. The living room felt impersonal and staged; like standing in a showroom rather than a home. "I know it's a bit unlived in but do try to get comfortable. I'll be right back, my studio is next door." With that, Hannibal exited the door; leaving Will to his own devices.

 

Will proceeded further into the room, and found an opening to the kitchen on the right. He sat the baskets on the island and glanced into a few of the drawers. As expected, Hannibal kept it with the order of a 5-star restaurant; even the silverware lay in separate drawers, organized by size. There was a dining room and bar on the other side of the living room in complete opposition to the kitchen, so one could only assume that Hannibal's room laid somewhere beyond the door on the far side of the kitchen. Will found a hall with a stairway and a door. It was a partial bathroom, little more than a toilet and a sink inside. WIll closed the door and turned to the steps with a gleam in his eye. ' _Oh, I'll make myself very comfortable._ ' He thought. Will shed the tattered shirt and swung it to the ground right outside the doorway back to the kitchen. Hopefully, Hannibal would catch on to the idea after he saw the baskets. Will snagged two bottles from the wine rack in the dining room. ' _Who really needs a wine rack, much less two of them._ ' he scathed to himself while climbing the stairs. The next floor held a total of 3 doors and open of them was slightly cracked open.

 

Will was surprised at the change in atmosphere in the room. The rest of the living space was barren of Hannibal's presence, but it had accumulated here with a vengeance. The room was red and everything else was sleek and black. The chairs in here were actually meant to be sat in, a La-z-boy nestled next to a bookcase; that had books with properly broken spines, and an office chair behind the desk. Will sat the wine on the nightstand then threw his jeans out the door. He turned back to the wine but a knock came before he could open it. "If I'd known you would have just thrown them on the floor when we got here, I wouldn't have let you get dressed." WIll's skin heated mildly at his willingness to actually walk through Hannibal's apartment block naked.

"Though I must admit, it was quite adorable watching you wander and leave bits of yourself in my home."

"How long did you watch?"

"I came in just as you made off with the wine. By the way, I have two wine racks because not every good cooking wine makes a good drinking wine."

Hannibal pressed himself against Will's back and took the corkscrew. Hannibal was as quick and adept; making barely three motions before the bottle was open. Hannibal petted the back of Will's head before tilting him. Will's lips fell open and his senses filled with the sweet taste of wine. Will gulped quickly and surged towards Hannibal. This pattern continued for a few minutes: Hannibal poured wine in will's mouth, they kissed, he'd take a drink, and so forth. Will whined as Hannibal replaced the bottled on the side table. "I want to take you with full awareness, angioletto" Hannibal shushed switching places with the slightly shorter man; now seating himself on the bed. Will's stained lips curled and he sunk to the floor. The air around them charged once more.

Hannibal couldn't strip quick enough and Will was too desperate for him. What Will may not yet have achieved in skill,  he made up for with eagerness to please; melting and allowing Hannibal control the speed. Hannibal nearly let himself go right then. He reigned himself in with great reluctance. Will was wonderfully languid with lust. Hannibal pulled him on top swiftly and sampled the mix of wine and precum on Will's tongue. Hannibal's hands cupped and massaged Will's supple ass. Will reached for one and began sucking on Hannibal's index and middle finger. They locked eyes and plunged into pools of amber and seafoam lust.

 

The world diminished into little more than heat and moans as the night aged. 

* * *

Golden sunlight bled onto Will's skin the next morning; highlighting the light purple bruises sprinkled across his skin. Hannibal drunk in the sight of his bed partner, and lost himself in imaginings of canvas, paper, and photo all immortalizing the incredible sight before him. Though reluctant to lose this treasure, Hannibal slowly lead a hand down Will's back. Rewarded with a scrunch, Hannibal kept on and marvelled at the slow wake that gave way to a sleep engulfed smile on Will's face. They gazed for a very long moment. "Morning." breathed his angel. Hannibal faltered before responding; deciding that a kiss fit better than simple greetings.

 

_"_ _aš mieliau patirsiu tūkstančius dienų beprotybės, nei pabudus į kitą rytą be tavęs._ " Hannibal confessed.

 

Will rolled his eyes at the admission and stole yet another kiss. "I'm hungry" Will prodded his shoulder. "Well, that just won't do." Hannibal left his small oasis to gather food.

* * *

Noon came to find the duo in Hannibal's studio.

 

Will studied each hanging photograph, drying portrait, and finished sketch. Hannibal's studio was organized but not as strictly. Every medium had a place in the room, but each faction laid slightly skewed from the last project Hannibal stopped on. They chatted aimlessly.

 

Will wandered over to the photography section  of the room. Hannibal's style varied from project to project but the amount of skill pack into every picture was unmistakable. “May I?” he looked up. Hannibal just nodded adoringly. Will flipped through the prints laying on the desk. They were dark in both light use and subject matter. Blood, flowers, and body parts permeated every image; there was something sinister and sensual about them. “I haven’t printed the ones I took in the garden but I did some minor edits already; if you would like to see them?" Hannibal gestured towards his laptop while turning the desk seat. WIll sat down slowly and hesitantly reached for the slim screen. Was he ready for this? To see himself the way Hannibal sees him? Will steeled himself and let Hannibal's arms reach around him to type in his password. Gods above, this man smells intoxicating. Will can't exactly place the fragrance of the man, or why this sense is suddenly so sharp, but it is drowning out the faint odor of drying paint and medium coming for the rest of the room. He aches to lean into Hannibal's neck, and just when he's ready to give in; Hannibal redirects his attention.

 

The warmth of the picture floods him first. Hannibal somehow softened the blaring sun into gentle beams that caressed each of Will's features. Will may have never seen himself as particularly ugly, but he's never seen himself as something this radiant. Each photo brought out a different, miniscule noise from Will's throat. Beautiful as they were, they gave off an crushing amount of adoration.

 

"Do you like them? I didn't change much; i made adjustments to light and made a few colors a bit brighter. You remained perfect in each so I left you exactly the same." Hannibal nuzzled Will's collarbone as his skin warmed with the heat of his arousal. From his vantage point, Hannibal could see down into the shirt Will borrowed from him. Will had chosen to leave most of the the topmost buttons loose, but he may as well have not worn it for all the good it did. The thin material of the loaned clothes did nothing to smother Will's oncoming erection, and even held onto a slight damp spot from Hannibal's earlier teasing. Hannibal suckled Will's ear lobe and unbuttoned the shirt until it fell from Will's shoulders. Hannibal's fingers hovered over Will's heated skin; tracing  cold, barely-there patterns onto him. The chair spun to face Hannibal. Will brought his shaky gaze to Hannibal's vigilant eyes. "Do you understand how I care about you? What you do to me? How much I want you?" He questioned.

 

Will froze for a bare second. Did he really understand? How could a man as exceptional as Hannibal find himself overcome with desire for him? To hold him with reverence as he has? Or even bring himself to perform the worship-like homage from the night before? Will knew nearly nothing of the man's movitations besides their capacity for near-obsessive emotion, and the ease he found in returning them.

 

Hannibal sunk to his knees before Will,  and translated his prayers to the pillar encased in silk.

* * *

The night awoke to find Will inside of his apartment.

 

He lay on the bed with a megawatt smile, still dizzy with the after effects of Hannibal. They hadn't left his studio for an hour. The older man paid every ounce of homage to Will before giving him a sad smile. Hannibal dropped Will off with promises of more adventures after his work schedule opened up.

 

Will's bliss was interrupted by his laptop agitating the bed. Will then opened the video call. "Hello, Beverly."  he sang to the woman who sat in her dimly lit room. "You better have something good to tell me to make up for missing our **scheduled** phone time." her irritation radiated from the screen. Will's grin grew impossibly wide. "Ouuuuuuu. That's new." She commented. "When did that happen?”

"This weekend while I avoided your calls."

 

"Details. Now."

Will broke into a heated description of every moment he'd spent with Hannibal, and the two spent the whole night discussing Hannibal and Beverly's new escapades with Jimmy.

* * *

The days blurred one into another and it was August before Will knew it.

 

How had so time time escaped him; Will wondered. He was perched in the window of Hannibal's studio as the man himself sat at his canvas. Will had grown to love the moments they sat covered in only silence and sunshine. He gazed at the lines of  Hannibal's face softly; wishing he could translate him to paper. Will had mere weeks left in Florence, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't grown attached to the city and his guide. "What's on your mind?” Hannibal had been working in silence since he'd picked up his brush. "How much time I have left. The past few months have dripped by like molasses, and now I'm starting finals.” Hannibal shifted his gaze from his piece to his inspiration.

 

Sweet concern gently contorted the raven's features. Hannibal sat aside his palette and brush; the last hour of his work had only been comprised of cleaning edges in the window. Hannibal crossed the distance between him in quick, measured strides. Will looked up to him; his kiss-pink lips in a childlike pout. The air stilled as Hannibal caressed Will's face. "I hate you.” He whispered  "This was supposed to be nothing more than a fling. Fun, meaningless, and temporary. I was supposed to board my flight with notches in my belt and stories to go with them. Now, I want to do nothing more than ‘miss’ my flight.” Hannibal did absolutely nothing to stop the smile that spread at his angel's admission. "You speak as if the only option is to lose contact, my dear.”

 

“Ïsn't it? Long distance romance doesn't seem like your style Hannibal. You'll try, then you'll grow bored and, later, busy because I won't be there in flesh. I can distract you from work now, but what happens when seas and oceans separate us, and I go back to my classes and weird social hours. You fit forty tasks into a day, Hannibal. I can't always count on being among your priorities.”

 

Hannibal quelled Will's worries the best he could; he, himself, unable to ignore his own sense of foreboding deep in his gut.

* * *

Another week breezed by and Will begun counting the days.

 

Finals marked the least amount of time Will spent with Hannibal since the pair had met, and Will was now left to ponder how he'd go home and go back to never seeing the man at all. Will nearly vibrated in the cab to Hannibal's apartment. They'd agreed that Will would stay in Hannibal's apartment  until the day of his flight home. Hannibal had delivered he key the day before with the promise he'd be back the next evening; demanding to see Will gracing his sheets. Will had been marinating in his excitement throughout his last class. He now had hours until the Lithuanian came home and many, many preparations to finish before he did.

Will came to find a large box in front of the apartments door; a devious smile gracing his face for what was to come.

* * *

Miles away.

 

Hannibal sat among the artists, thinkers, and benefactors of Italy. So far, He had only wandered from mundane conversation to mundane compliment. The room filled with countless try hards and very few who accomplished it. Hannibal walked past a group of human statues and interpretive dancers. He never ached to be home as he did now, tangled in the sheets with a living masterpiece all his own. If not for the urgency his agent presented the event, Hannibal wouldn't have bothered to show up. Another accolade to waste his hours wasn't high on his list, but the offer that had been brought to the table was a bit too much to refuse.  Multiple benefactors across the world wanted to have multiple showcases of his work. Nearly everyone of them demanded pieces from each era of his work; which opened up the possibility of a tour.

 

The room quieted at the call of the announcer.

 

Person after person glided and braced the stage. Speeches were made and tears were shed. Hannibal sat among multiple lists of awards, therefore he was casted right before the dinner break. "Our next artist is both young and well-renowned. His hard work throughout the years has traveled alongside him and touched souls internationally. I would like to bring Count Hannibal Lecter to the stage.” The applause held a deafening amount of excitement. “I think I can speak for the entirety of the room when I say that you have truly brought a new and amazing breath of air to the world of art. And it brings me great honor to present you with the Artist of The Year award. To accompany this award, The benefactors of the night have come together to provide the opportunity of a lifetime: a year and a half long, international showcase. Going into effect as we speak, your works will be displayed and auctioned in every major museum and city worldwide. Congratulations, young man.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "aš mieliau patirsiu tūkstančius dienų beprotybės, nei pabudus į kitą rytą be tavęs." is supposed to translate into something meaning "I'd rather experience thousands of days of madness than waking up the next morning without you." but ya know, google translate


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to send a special thank you to maydei and highermagic. if they hadnt blessed the world with thier talents, i probably would have let this live as a daydream.

Beverly Katz was an amazing and sweet person, but she also had the taste of a twelve year old at a One Direction concert.

  
The "Welcome Back" poster was covered in his face and more colors than Will remembered existing. It was immediately thrown into Brian's unprepared hands as Bev abandoned it. From the outside, this looked like a meeting between long separated lovers: the dropped bags, the running, the movie-perfect lift. "Thanks for reminding us who Bev loves more Will." Brain huffed. "And don't forget it." answered the pair as Beverly climbed  to Will's back. “It's nice to have you back, Will. I don't know what I would have done with these two had you stayed any longer.” Jimmy grabbed Will's bags and the group started debating what they were having for dinner.

* * *

They settled on Chinese and booze.

 

The conversation flowed easily between the four. They drifted from what Jimmy did over the summer, to the classes and teachers they had next, until Will's summer came into question. "Come on Will. You're the only one of us who went out of the country for the summer, you can’t deprive us like this.” Brian pressed.

"There isn't much to tell.” Will evaded.

"So you are going to look us in the eye and tell us that you went all the way to Europe and didn’t go on one, singular sexy adventure.”

"Yep.”

"You may be a buzzkill at times, but you are far from being that boring”

"Nothing happened and that's it. Some of us actually go abroad to learn.”

Beverly's face softened at his tone and he was suddenly encased in a swarm of hair and arms.

* * *

 

He hadn’t cried the day he found out. Or when he started packing. He didn’t try to stop him from packing by snatching things out of his suitcase. He hadn’t said a word as he watched movers leave wall after wall of the art studio barren. Nor did he weakly plead when Hannibal placed his things by the door. His hands did not shake as he tried to pull Hannibal away from the door. He didn't scream as Hannibal spoke or yell about the bullshit he promised. He didn’t lose the ability to hold his own weight when Hannibal pulled him close. He didn’t cry at the whispered promises, weak and hollow as they were. He didn’t curse them for the bittersweet lies they were.

 

He didn’t do any of the things his bones demanded of him.

Hannibal waited as long as he could to tell him. He'd whispered the words as they held each other in a post-orgasm haze. Will wanted to argue and scream, or even say I told you so. When it came to it, he didn't have the strength. They spent the days they had left with each other either packing or fucking, gazing at each other when they were too tired to do either. The biggest storm of the summer had started brewing once they started packing Hannibal's personal effects.  The day Hannibal left started with sex as violent as the thunder and lighting outside their window. The hours before is flight were barely more than teeth, bruises, and moans. Will didn’t see Hannibal off. There was no big kiss before Hannibal stepped on his plane; just a hug and a forehead kiss before he stepped into the car. Will watched after that car even a bit after he could no longer see the blue dot in the distance. Will went back up to the apartment and sat on the floor of Hannibal's studio. It seemed so much colder without the now finished projects crowding the space. The sound of the lock slipping back into place followed Will back to Hannibal’s room. Will curled into Hannibal's side of the bed, the sheets only distantly warm.

 

They all broke off after Will's tears started. Beverly continued to hold him long after they had stopped.

* * *

 

The beginning of the semester proved to be a doozy.

 

"I can't take it anymore." Jimmy cried. “If i stare at another goddamn 10 page long google doc, I'll hang myself.” The group had been laying around studying for the past four hours.

 

"I've been neck deep in guts and essays since September. I can't take it anymore.” Beverly remarked while shoving her laptop to the other side of the couch. She stood up and proceeded to walk on Brian's back. He'd been down there for the past 25 minutes after finding himself 8 pages into an essay for a project that got cancelled.

 

“I vote that we take a break. Get all dressed up, go on the town, enjoy ourselves for the first time in months.” proposed Jimmy. “And just where are you thinking we'll go, O’ Wise One.” Will re-entered the room with snacks sparking joy within the other three. "There's a fancy art exhibition happening at that art warehouse a few blocks away. The artist is some new guy with a hand in every medium. Apparently, they kicked out all the art that was there just to make room because he requested his new work to have it's own floor.” Jimmy was met with a round of blank stares. “There's gonna be hella food and booze opening night.” he prompted.

 

"Now you're talking my language, baby doll.” Bev gave Jimmy a buffalo flavored kiss and the group started shuffling around their plans.

* * *

 

Pretentious be thy name, they really went all out for this guy.

 

The warehouse looked completely different from what the group remembered. There were chandeliers and servers in tuxes with hors d'oeuvres on crystal trays. The four felt slightly under-dressed despite wearing the nicest things they could buy. “Jim, did the person who told you about this say it was an exhibition or a gala?” Beverly said through clenched teeth."So maybe I used the wrong word.” He replied. “Oh, ya think.” Brain muttered. Will pushed past the the arguing threesome  and grabbed two flutes of champagne. “Just start blending in. Superfluous as it may be, it is still a public event.” With that, Will took Beverly from her boyfriends and begun making their way through the art.

 

He couldn't place his finger on it, but something about the first two floors of work felt familiar. They weren’t like anything that had been in Hannibal's studio. Each piece was alien to him but welcomed him like an old friend. It struck him half way through the third floor; everything here was Hannibal’s work. They stopped in front of  a photo and the recognition hit him like a truck. These were the photos Hannibal had been developing when they met. The same blood and body parts. Will stood frozen in front of the image of a blonde woman sat in front of a dinner table, her leg sat detached and cooked on the table in front of her. She looked at the seat on the other side of the table with disappointment, as if waiting for an important dinner guest who still hadn’t shown. "ll..Will…...WILL.” Will turned to his friends’ concerned faces. “Is there something wrong?”Jimmy opened. “It’s nothing. I thought I recognized the piece that's all.” He tried to brush them off but the sinking feeling about the next floor of art left him unsteady. The longer they pressed on, the more comments started to add to the pit in his stomach. They all sounded so excited to see the fourth floor; talking about the difference in subject matter and how the sweetness in the work made it appear as if the artist must have fallen for his muse .The group pressed on through the floor, but Will found himself unable to move onto the next exhibit.

 

“I know the artist.” he whispered. They stopped laughing at Brian's latest fuck up. "What?” Jimmy tilted his head. Will's voice shook as he repeated his statement. Will pretended the pity in Beverly's eyes didn't sting. "You’re his muse, aren't you?" Will gave a weak nod as a tear made its way down his cheek. They pulled him close and promised to leave if he so wished. Something in him changed at their offer. Why should he keep allowing this to have power over him. He couldn’t hide from this forever, especially if the work would be in and out of the news.

 

Jimmy and Bev took a hand each and they all proceed to the fourth floor. The entrance listed a title instead of a time period like the other floors. In a large, golden font, familiar handwriting stated one word; one Will never expected he'd see again "Mylimasis".

 

The mood struck them before the art did. The air had grown super intimate despite the amount of people in the beginning of the floor alone.  Beyond the crowds, his could make out parts of him everywhere. His eyes were the first piece, a perfect rendition of the many shades they came in. Every part of him was drawn, painted, photographed, and molded for the world to see. He was there in color and in black and white, and like the color; it was more than plain to see how Hannibal felt. From the awe and curiosity in the first pictures they had taken to the desire mounted in the pieces Will sat for while nude to the heart-aching distance in the pieces before Hannibal left.

 

“I hoped you would find out about the tour, but I hadn't dared to dream that you would show up to see it” the voice came from behind them, hesitant in a way Will never knew it to be. “I've always aimed to please and surprise, haven't I?” Will turned to face him, hoping his body language appeared stronger than he felt. “It's been too long, Mylimasis." the longing in Hannibal's eyes only stood to increase the pain in his chest. “It's not as if that's my fault. I told you you'd leave me Florence, you'd follow your dreams right into someone else's arms and I wouldn't be able to stop you.” Will raged inside. The gall of Hannibal to claim he missed him when he left Will behind. "Look around you, my darling. Have I truly left what we had in Italy.” Will rolled his eyes in annoyance. He couldn't deny that he had felt Hannibal's longing and radiated it back two fold. When he opened his eyes again, more gold writing caught his attention.

 

 _"_ _aš mieliau patirsiu tūkstančius dienų beprotybės, nei pabudus į kitą rytą be tavęs._ "  

 

“I didn't lie when i told you that. I would rather let madness take me whole than face anymore days without you. Some days, It feels like it has.” Hannibal was closer than Will’s resolve could handle. Ïf you hurt me again, I'll let Beverly introduce you to all the ways her major can hide a body."

 

“If I hurt you, I'll buy the supplies.”

 

**_fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time goddamn coming and im shocked that i actually finished. my pacing may be a bit off but i really like where this ended up at this time. i may rewrite ir at some point but itll be awhile before i do.
> 
>  
> 
> that being said, please check out my next fic The Windows Have Eyes. The prologue is up and im super excited to finally progress with it. Also look out for posts on my tumblr, Cheshirethjinx. My next TWHE will rely on a heavy amount of lore that i'll be creating as i go.
> 
> Thank you for reading my crap! see you in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: CheshireTheJinx  
> personal tumblr: shoveitjan
> 
> will probably list the other ones later.
> 
> definetly check my first tumblr account, any and all media for my fics will be there


End file.
